


[委托解禁]Home

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	[委托解禁]Home

自从拉亚斯特找上他，他们之间算是有阵时间的相处，表面上凯隐和他似乎亲密至极，只是事到如今凯隐也仍然会思考，他和拉亚斯特这个外星生命体到底有什么样的关系。  
他们像饲主和他的宠物——曾经有一阵时间也许凯隐这么想过，不过就连凯隐也知道这并不贴切。拉亚斯特有他的思想，和宠物不一样，这外星生物远不是那么可爱听话的家伙。他被拉亚斯特依附，拉亚斯特没有了他什么也做不了，按照他的话来说：没有一个能够使用拉亚斯特的人，那么这把镰刀和破铜烂铁没有两样。这能够直接在脑内和他对话的家伙几乎对他无所不知，那些话语能让凯隐的心里掀起波澜。 拉亚斯特的话语那么诱人，日日夜夜在脑中直接回响，他口中说着那么多、用词那般讲究，只要有些野心、不，哪怕毫无野心，也会让拉亚斯特所牵起不该有的妄想和思绪。  
奥能，只要有了奥能——只要找到了奥能之门……  
拉亚斯特每天都在他的脑内告诉他奥能的曼妙，奥能的好处，这样的家伙却对凯隐的一些提问选择迂回的方式去逃避，并不直接回应。  
拉亚斯特非常可疑。  
他们之间互相试探有些时候了，凯隐没那么多精力用在与他的互相猜测上。尽管捡到这镰刀已经是事实，甚至还在这些天里听了那么多这镰刀的胡言乱语，凯隐本质上也还是一个军队中的上位者，他是统帅，也是指挥官。他更多的精力应该放在效忠国家，身为将军也应该随时准备接受皇帝的命令。他没想过拉亚斯特还会有什么主动的要求，直到这一次拉亚斯特说：“给我一点奥能。”  
这时候凯隐正因为男人常有的晨勃躲在卫生间，就仿佛这把胡言乱语的镰刀用了什么奇怪的魔法让他上了套——他知道这是个圈套。以往他都是任由这个感觉随着冷水过去，这一次他的脑子没有思考太多，下意识就这了这个家伙一点奥能。好像什么童话故事一样，这镰刀长出了手脚，这么说可能有些好笑，只是这镰刀有了类似人的形状。  
真荒谬，凯隐都觉得这有些发笑。  
不过他还没笑出来，那双手就握住他的腰侧。  
好极了，好极了。你还能有什么花样？  
凯隐不能死，对拉亚斯特来说凯隐得活着，这是凯隐此刻还算安心的原因。他没害怕这个家伙会对他做出什么，因为接下来不管拉亚斯特再做出什么事，都不会涉及凯隐的人身安全。  
只是他实在没有料到，那双手开始顺着他的腰侧向下抚摸，一路来到了臀瓣。他的手指说不上是什么触感，那不像人类和生命一样柔软，甚至有点像什么金属，又没有那般冷，发硬的手指在臀瓣上划下，感觉只像在刮蹭皮肉。好像什么奇怪的酷刑，好像这手指随时准备要把皮肤刮开，伸进裂缝中搅动骨肉。  
这些只不过是无端的联想，事实上拉亚斯特的长舌头此时还是柔软地磨蹭上了凯隐的脖颈，过长的舌头能把凯隐的脖子围上一圈，不过此刻那舌头没有缠上脖子，而是转向了凯隐的嘴唇。  
那舌尖比想得更有力量，撬开了他的嘴唇就霸占了整个口腔，舌头满满地塞满，压着喉咙的内部，粗糙的表面好像刺激到他的反射神经，几乎让他想吐，那舌头还有进一步顺着咽喉向下的趋势。凯隐本能地排斥，双手想抓住那长又灵活的舌头，那双发硬的手又圈住拉亚斯特的腰，用指尖磨蹭着被冷落许久的可怜性器。  
性器还没有因为冷水冷静下来，还是微微勃起的模样，拉亚斯特把流下的冷水关掉，继续用粗壮而发硬的手指去捏住凯隐的下体。凯隐被那根舌头弄得喘息了一下，忍不住扭过头想要阻止拉亚斯特继续深入，这时那手指像威胁一样狠狠捏了一下凯隐的前端。  
自己一定是不正常了，最近这样的想法时不时会冒出来，那只手还在捏住性器上下抚摸，本来应该冷静下去的东西又膨胀了一圈，这会凯隐不算进入状态，有什么东西在勾起他的性欲，他原本的本能。  
是拉亚斯特。  
他反应了一会，苦于没有证据去揭穿，只能继续任由身后的家伙折磨。拉亚斯特的舌头几乎沿着整个喉管，窒息感和喉咙下意识收紧的痛楚混在一起，那只手指按着前端，带来的快感让凯隐整个人都发抖。  
窒息和难过的呕吐感，疼痛与快感，这些分明不该一起出现的东西折磨得凯隐发疯。  
长舌头这会没有继续侵略的意思，拉亚斯特可能总算是放过了凯隐，舌头从凯隐的喉管里像条蛇一样爬了出来。凯隐擦拭那些不堪流出的津液，咳嗽了好几次都没有回过神。他没有注意到拉亚斯特有些俯下身，从他的角度来看好像拉亚斯特停止了动作，刚以为这是外星生物的良心发现，没想到那舌头却顺着后颈向下，在臀瓣处舔了一下。  
一瞬间，这种奇妙的触感竟然有些让人毛骨悚然。灵活的舌头挤进臀缝，舌尖在穴口处按压，试图穿刺，凯隐骂出声，他也不知道自己骂了什么，只是抬腿在拉亚斯特不知道什么部位踢了一脚。  
何等耻辱，这种耻辱感凯隐还未曾尝过，也许这就像败北的滋味，凯隐同样从没和别人对决的时候败北。拉亚斯特的舌头在这个反抗的动作下直接进入了凯隐的后穴，仿佛几根手指一样粗细的东西一瞬间就把后穴整个打开，因为柔软还不至于让凯隐受伤，却也足够疼痛。  
柔软又带着粗糙表面的舌头好像要把整个内壁的褶皱抚平一样到处舔舐，过于粗长的舌头让内部感觉肿胀，凯隐从没被开发过的地方有些泛红。粗糙的部分和柔软的内部完全不相容，可怜的内壁每次被舌头舔过都会有些痛楚。他听说过男人之间的欢爱，男人会通过肛交获得快感，这在凯隐看来从来都是难以言喻。因为他一直觉得这不会有什么快感，只是一种奇怪的癖好。只是这舌头顶在体内有些异常柔软的部分时，凯隐的性器也跟着颤抖了一下。  
双腿发软，快感一个劲地顺着脊背向上，凯隐好像忘记了抵抗，只是撑着墙壁好支撑身体。羞耻，把他一丝不挂地扔出去大概也就是类似这般羞耻。  
舌头柔软地在体内进出几次，好几次都经过那个奇怪的敏感点，这让凯隐就连呼吸都混乱。不该是这样，凯隐想，我甚至不觉得这舌头每次进入会带来疼痛。  
拉亚斯特的声音响起来，他问：“现在，我们应该去床上。”  
“……拉亚斯特，你在打什么鬼主意？”  
“我也是不太熟练，关于人类之间的做爱。不过我想我可以满足你，你现在那么想要。”  
这不算一种回答，这一切都不合逻辑。  
拉亚斯特的舌头从体内抽出，怪异的是，这次凯隐开始渴望那些如同蛇爬一样的触感了。  
他没有等太久，拉亚斯特只是抱着凯隐的腰把他推在床上，凯隐不是小孩，他明白这一切性暗示的动作代表什么。凯隐刚从床上爬起来，又被拉亚斯特狠狠按回去，拉亚斯特按着凯隐的胸口，发硬的部分几乎让凯隐觉得疼痛。  
他在被一个金属制品威胁，不知道为什么就有了这样的联想。  
拉亚斯特开始分开凯隐的腿，把它们固定在凯隐胸口，力气比凯隐想得要大，也可能是因为初次被开发快感的后穴实在夺取了不少凯隐反抗的能力，他甚至能听到自己的后穴在一开一合的些许尴尬声响。  
生殖器可能与人类的没什么区别，谢天谢地那不是一根尖刺或者狼牙棒，凯隐难得没有继续对他骂骂咧咧，拉亚斯特扶着那根性器就直接没入那还在张合的粉红小口。  
“呜……”和手指不同，不是那么硬，却也和舌头不一样，没有那么柔软温柔，表面没有那些蛇鳞一样的触感，也没那么细。  
舌尖在体内打转的感觉还有些让人上瘾，不是那么粗壮的舌头不会有种被整个填满的恐惧；性器带来的感觉就完全不一样，巨大的性器把后穴撑开，整个进入内部，后穴已经没有再去张合的余地，只能一个劲地抵御这过大的家伙，这大家伙没有被邀请，身体也是本能地试图防御。  
本能收紧的后穴自然没有起到抵抗的作用，反倒让拉亚斯特发出了满足的长哼。  
“你……”凯隐几乎一个字也说不出来，生理性的泪水在眼眶里徘徊，染红了眼眶还让眼神都变得朦胧起来。性器实在太有压迫感，加上拉亚斯特的身体，被整个压在床上的凯隐只能去看着面前的家伙。这不是人的模样，只是类似人的身体构造，有手有脚，还有舌头，没有什么别的相似之处，奇怪的是凯隐比自己想得还要依赖拉亚斯特的接触。  
性器在体内动作起来，巨大的家伙在体内一个劲碾平体内应有的褶皱，把体内整个变成延展成平滑的表面，凯隐的后穴还在继续吸着这东西，拉亚斯特好像发出了嘲笑，他让凯隐冷静，让他放松。  
这不是战场，他听到拉亚斯特这么说，  
这不一样，在战场上他甚至可以算是兴奋，肾上腺素一个劲飙升，那不算紧张；现在？恐惧、疼痛、加上未知的快感，就占了大半。拉亚斯特还没有放过他，硬手指按上了起伏的胸口，在乳首处刮蹭，仿佛是疼痛还不够引发更多恐惧一样，手指还在折磨着那两个可怜的小肉粒。指尖磨蹭到肉粒的底部还是带来轻微的电流感，肉粒充血挺立，又被手指捏住磨蹭。  
他有些后悔，不该就这么让拉亚斯特如意，拉亚斯特却非常享受，他故意抬起凯隐的下体，让这可怜的年轻将军去看交合处。拉亚斯特放过了被他折磨到发红的胸口，转而用指尖探进交合的缝隙，把性器进入的边缘处再拉出一个小空隙。手指进入，内壁颤抖了两下，凯隐甚至发出自己都陌生的呻吟声。  
肠液随着一次次的进出顺着交合处流出滴落在床单上，凯隐抬起眼，原本凶狠而威慑十足的双眼这会在拉亚斯特看来更像猫咪闹情绪，这算是绝景，如果无视凯隐嘴里时不时发出的“杀了你”之类的威胁，还有时不时试图踹上来的腿，就是一次完美的猫咪驯服。  
性器在冲撞几次之后刻意撞上敏感点，那些骂声瞬间软进喉咙，凯隐正抬手捂住自己的嘴，拉亚斯特把他的双手按在了头顶。  
屈辱。可怜的小将军因为极有天赋，恐怕很少尝到这般实力完全悬殊的屈辱。这也不算实力上的完全悬殊，而是凯隐早就因为这种初次的强烈快感身体发软。  
每当敏感点被碾压，性器就会一抖，好像在请求他人的安慰，因为凯隐的不听话，拉亚斯特倒是惩罚他一样继续按紧那双手，不让他去摸被冷落的性器。  
性器因为没能得到快感而胀痛，凯隐再次深吸口气，颤抖的气息听起来好像哽咽。  
拉亚斯特喜欢这下意识的示弱，性器冲撞的速度加快了不少，凯隐在床上仰起头，大腿夹着内侧去磨蹭自己在腹部不断摇晃的性器。  
凯隐的身体被撞击得几乎把床单完全弄皱，他们脑子里没有人想起该去收拾残局，只是此刻全都沉浸在这样的快感里，拉亚斯特的舌头再次舔舐凯隐的嘴唇，这一次凯隐没有拒绝。他去含住舌尖，轻轻在口腔里吸吮。  
快了。后穴里收紧得更厉害，在体内不断跳动的快感和性器的快感截然不同，在凯隐发出一阵长吟之后，射出的精液弄脏了他自己的小腹。前列腺的高潮明显更加持久，酥麻的快感还在刺激大脑的神经。  
待凯隐从快感的余韵中回过神时，拉亚斯特早就变回了一如既往的造型，好像刚才只是一场春梦，如果没有流得乱七八糟的肠液和被弄乱的床单，凯隐绝对相信这是一场奇妙的春梦。  
他有些狼狈地走进浴室，无视镰刀还在一个劲发出的评价。  
“你真的很有天赋。”  
老实说，享受快感的感觉确实不差，如果对象不是这把镰刀，那么一切还是挺完美的。  
凯隐想，这是最后一次，以后绝对不会再有了。  
不过他根本没料到，这事甚至不归他作主，随着拉亚斯特对精神的影响，日后凯隐只会对拉亚斯特有更多依赖。  
现在才只不过是开始罢了。

end


End file.
